From the state of the art, it is known to measure a residual tooth area after the dental preparation by means of optical scanning directly in the patient's mouth or by means of optical scanning of a model that represents the situation in the mouth of the patient. It is furthermore known to model models of dental prosthesis parts digitally, whereby scanned data of the residual tooth area are taken into consideration.
Furthermore, it is known, as given in EP 1 062 916 A2, to produce a working model of a jaw impression, in which, depending upon the dental prosthesis to be produced, one or more manipulation implants are worked in, whereby these manipulation implants describe the position of the implants in the jaw. Because the manipulation implants do not protrude or only barely protrude from the working model, an auxiliary element that protrudes from the working model is affixed to each manipulation implant. The auxiliary elements describe the deployment depth, longitudinal axis alignment and angular position of the manipulation implants in the working model. It should be possible to have additional data ascertained with the ascertained data of the geometry of the working model with affixed auxiliary bodies, whereby these data are required for the fully automatic production and for the determination of the direction of insertion of the additional elements of the individual dental prosthesis.